Abispa
Elm: Ok, you really need to stop eating candy, it’s bad for you Abispa: I cAnT hEaR YOu oVeR tHe SoUnD oF Me cHeWiNg CaNdY *eats more* ~ by Lacey! appearance ---- *very chubby and small *wings look barely enough to support her *bright, obnoxiously saturated orange scales, very vibrant and shiny *small black scales on her back *a lemony yellow underbelly, still bright without the metallic sheen *scales fade into red on the limbs *translucent wings with a golden sheen *golden horns and spines *dark brown eyes *usually happy/curious expression *holds herself in such a way it's surprising she doesn't topple over *generally an eyesore and a ball of energy personality ---- *Bubbly *Optimistic; happy just about all the time *Stubborn *Really, really gullible *Throws the word 'hate' around a lot, playfully *Will throw things *As calm as a bonfire *Gets obnoxiously loud, and nothing will silence her once she gets to that stage *Wants to be independent, demands to do everything by herself *Likes games of pretend *Enjoys running and flying *Clumsy with words, stumbles around a lot *Train of thought tends to randomly jump a few rails over *Always moving, always talking, a literal mess of energy, through and through history ---- *Born to Elm and Weta *Elm ran a candy store and was a part time painter, Weta worked with SilkWings on construction *Weta died in a large Hive collapse, only a few weeks after Abispa was born *Elm was devastated :*Abispa was sorta his last hope *She didn't remember it, the dragoness just didn't come home one day *Never explained to her what happened to her mother :*She thought that was normal, not having a mom *Started school when she turned one *Heard about other peoples moms *Asked Elm why she didn't have one *He was really vague, just saying Weta had left, but was still looking over Abispa *She was super proud of her mother, always talked to her imaginary self :*Says she doesn't remember what Weta looked like, but remembered really nice stuff *Enjoyed these nightly talks *Is now two *Already pretty good at making candy, sometimes helps her father *Occasionally eats everything by accident *Wants to be a candy maker when she grows up, instead of a boring old farmer *Elm needs to tell her about what really happened to Weta, but doesn't want to bother her happiness *Ignorance is bliss, and he doesn't want to ruin it relationships ---- *Elm :*Likes him a lot :*Thinks her father is sorta boring though :*Enjoys all the sweets he lets her eat :*Likes helping him paint :*They have a mutually good relationship *Weta :*Doesn't remember what her mother was like :*Only sees her through what Elm says :*Is proud of her mother for helping her :*Wishes she would talk back :*Sometimes feels like Weta doesn't really exist trivia ---- *Named after a bright orange wasp *Loves, loves, loves sweets *Has pretty bad short term memory *Clumsy as heck *Likes to draw, as in dipping her talons in paint and stomping over a canvas *Really adventurous, will try just about everything *Once had a bad run in with bees, hates them now *Wants a pet bird gallery ---- Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Bøt)